First Date
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Chapter 1, berisi tentang first date-nya Chrona dengan Death the Kid.  Just see and don t forget to RnR? My first fic in this fandom.


Disclaimer: Pengennya sih jadi punyaku.. Tapi bukan, jadinya punya Ohkubo Atsushi.

Aya Harukawa first fic in this fandom! Owwh, I like Soul Eater. Q sedang tergila-gila sama Soul Eater (udah lama sih) tapi, baru kesampaian buat fic-nya sekarang. XDD

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: T

Warning : Gajeness, typo, very-very short fic, de-el-el yang bisa bikin mata sakit dan sakit perut tak tertahankan.

**First Date : **

**-Kidd and Chrona**

* * *

><p>Maka sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Chrona ketika Liz dan Patty menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang sungguh aneh. Mungkin hanya Liz yang berwajah aneh. Karena Patty sedang tersenyum lebar.<p>

"Chrona!" teriak Liz.

"Hahahaha.. Chrona!" teriak Patty dengan senyum lebarnya atau lebih tepatnya cengiran lebarnya.

Chrona dan Maka menoleh ke arah mereka. Chrona memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Liz serta Patty.

"Ada a..apa?" tanya Chrona gugup dan alis yang dilengkungkan ke atas.

Liz meneliti wajah Chrona dengan seksama dan membuat Chrona jadi salah tingkah. Maka-lah yang kemudian harus menghentikan kegiatan Liz yang membuat Chrona jadi ingin menangis.

"Kau yakin, Patty?" tanya Liz.

Patty mengangguk riang. Maka jadi ingin tahu melihat kelakuan aneh Duo Thompson itu.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Kid-kun!" jawab Patty.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Maka, penasaran.

Wajah Liz dan Patty kemudian berubah menjadi aneh. Kedua alis –serta mata dan mulut- mereka melengkung ke atas. Seperti menahan tawa atas sesuatu.

"Maka Chop!" kata Maka yang tidak sabaran, mengakibatkan benjol di kepala Duo Thompson itu.

"Begini Maka, sebenarnya," kata Liz yang sedang memegang bagian kepalanya yang sedang sakit.

"Kid-kun akan mengajak kencan Chrona minggu ini!" sambung Patty dengan riangnya.

Mata Maka membulat dan menatap Chrona tak percaya. Chrona semakin salah tingkah. Hingga dia memiringkan kepalanya terlalu ke bawah dan hampir jatuh.

"Benarkah itu, Chrona?" tanya Maka.

"U..um itu.. Yah.. Aku tak tahu jawabannya," jawab Chrona dengan alis yang ke atas.

Ragnarok tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menjitak kepala Chrona.

"Harusnya kau menjawab 'iya'. Dasar kau Chrona," kata Ragnarok sambil menarik-narik rambut Chrona.

"Aduh.. Hentikan Ragnarok. Itu sakit," kata Chrona.

"Habis kau membuatku geram," kata Ragnarok lagi.

"Aku kan hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab apa. Aku tidak pernah ditanya seperti itu sebelumnya. Aduh, hentikan," kata Chrona.

"Hei, Maka. Bagaimana nanti ketika mereka kencan ya? Aku merasa firasat buruk," bisik Liz pada Maka yang sedang menatap perdebatan Chrona dengan Ragnarok. Maka mengangguk setuju ketika terdengar suara berisik di lorong.

"Hei, Kid! Dimana kau? Apa kau bermaksud bersembunyi dariku yang hebat ini? Nyahahaha!" teriak Black Star.

"Oi, Kid. Kau tidak 'cool'!" kata Soul.

Tsubaki yang kebetulan melihat mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu juga Maka serta Duo Thompson.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Sementara itu, di tempat Stein-sensei Kid sedang berbicara serius.

"Terserah kau saja. Hohoho," kata Stein-sensei (sambil muter sekrup di kepalanya) setelah mendengar curhatan Kid yang bingung akan memakai baju apa ketika kencan. Kemeja yang kancingnya ada 8 (biar simetri) atau kaos yang ada gambar 8 (biar simetri juga, hohoho).

Kid keluar dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang kusut (sekusut ketika dia bertemu Excalibur, tau kan?). Dia sudah bercerita panjang lebar dan hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin seperti itu.

"Hei, Kid!" terdengar teriakan dari Black Star.

"Yo!" kata Soul dengan 'cool'.

Belum sempat Kid membalas sapaan mereka. Black Star dan Soul sudah menyeret Kid.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

"Kid, kau benar-benar akan berkencan dengan.. Err.. Chrona?" tanya Black Star tanpa basa basi.

"Iya," jawab Kid pendek.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Soul yang kini benar-benar merasa penasaran.

"Habis dia punya sesuatu yang simetris," kata Kid lagi.

Black Star dan Soul memasang pose berfikir. Tetapi beberapa jam kemudian mereka masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Dia pemilik sapu tangan ini," kata Kid malas.

Kid menunjukkan sapu tangan yang memiliki simetris.

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki sapu tangan Chrona?" tanya Soul yang semakin penasaran.

"Saat itu, aku sedang flu dan dia memberikan sapu tangan ini padaku," wajah Kid berbinar-binar ketika menceritakan hal itu. Ketika dia sadar, Black Star dan Soul sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

"Arrghhh!" kata Kid sambil memegang kepalanya. Frustasi dengan baju yang akan dipakainya ketika kencan nanti.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Akhirnya waktu itu tiba juga. Kid pergi ke tempat janji kencan dia dan Chrona. Kid pergi dengan baju yang biasa dia pakai karena habis bertengkar dengan Liz lalu diakhiri dengan makian Liz.

"Sudah kubilang, yang mana saja boleh. Yang penting kau pakai baju! Dasar kau! Warna rambutmu itu juga tidak simetris tau!" kata Liz dengan kejam sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambut Kid. Kid akhirnya frustasi dan Liz serta Patty terpaksa menyemangati Kid.

Awalnya Kid memilih sekolah mereka sebagai tempat kencan. Namun, setelah berdebat hebat dengan Liz, Kid pun memilih taman bermain.

"E..ehm.. Kid?" sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu Kid.

Kid berbalik dan melihat Chrona. Chrona yang biasanya memakai baju hitam itu kini memakai gaun selutut berwarna biru cerah. Wajah Kid memerah dan kemudian darah mengalir hebat dari hidungnya.

Pingsan. Kid pingsan setelah melihat Chrona yang memakai gaun. Bukan pingsan karena terpesona atau terlalu senang karena Chrona mau memakai gaun. Kid pingsan karena terlalu bahagia melihat gaun Chrona yang SIMETRIS.

"Kid? Aduh, tolong.. Kid pingsan," kata Chrona sambil memegang kepala Kid. Dan darah pun semakin deras mengalir dari hidung Kid.

Ragnarok muncul dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh," kata Ragnarok kemudian.

Fin

**~Omake~**

"Hei, Liz. Kau yakin dengan gaun yang kau berikan Chrona itu? Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk?" tanya Maka khawatir.

Liz hanya mengangkat bahu dan terlihat cuek. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan firasat buruk itu.

"Aku hanya merasa gaun itu bagus," kata Liz kemudian, membela diri atas firasat buruk yang dia rasakan.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja," kata Maka sambil memikirkan Chrona.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Haah.. Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic tentang Soul Eater, secara aku nge-fans banget. Ini first fic-ku di fandom Soul Eater. Gomen, kalau aneh dan gaje.

Padahal judulnya first date. Tapi, date-nya malah dikit banget. ^^V Chapter selanjutnya tentang first date-nya Maka and Soul. Baca yak,,

At least, mind to RnR?


End file.
